


Lesbian Blues

by ribbitpiano



Series: Havenset [1]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gender Dysphoria, Multi, Neurodivergent June Egbert, Romance, Trans John Egbert, Useless Lesbians
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:55:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22802893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ribbitpiano/pseuds/ribbitpiano
Summary: Vriska and Terezi have planned a day out with June to celebrate her recent coming out as trans. But it's not a date, right?(CW for mild gender dysphoria talk, June has low confidence)
Relationships: June Egbert/Terezi Pyrope, June Egbert/Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket, June Egbert/Vriska Serket, Terezi Pyrope/Vriska Serket
Series: Havenset [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1640572
Comments: 10
Kudos: 52





	Lesbian Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This time I'm writing something more personal to me and that I really enjoy, hopefully you all enjoy reading this as much as I did writing it!

“It’ll be fine! I can do this.” You think to yourself, unsure but trying to convince yourself. “It’s just a little get together, we’ll get coffee, and then go home, it’s not a big deal.”

Your name is June Egbert, and today, you have a date.

“No, It’s not a date!”, you think to yourself again. “It’s me, Vriska, and Terezi, that’s not a date, three people is a get together and not a date. I mean it could be, but it isn’t, that’s not us.” You trail off, failing to properly articulate your thoughts even to yourself. You’re pretty sure it’s not a date, Terezi probably would have been a lot more obvious about it if it were. Although, to be clear, you wouldn’t have a problem with it if this were a date. Your feelings for Vriska and Terezi are… a little more than platonic, even after everything that’s happened. But it’s not a date! Besides, Vriska and Terezi are together, they have been for years!

You figure you should shake yourself out of this and actually get ready. You’ve exposited this to yourself eight times since lunch, this isn’t the time for a ninth. You put on a loose, plain skirt, and some… leggings? Tights? You aren’t really sure what these are called actually, you just know that they’re tight black pants that Kanaya gave you, since you aren’t too keen on showing off your legs. You’ve still got your hoodie on, because frankly, you hardly take the thing off, and you don’t know what else you’d wear to a “casual coffee d8” anyways. And it’s still not a date, not like a date date, just-

*Knock knock knock knock*

Okay. You do have a doorbell, but-  
  
TEREZI: JUN3 W3 KNOW YOUR3 TH3R3 OP3N TH3 DOOR

Alright, okay, you’ve got this. You open the door, and Terezi and Vriska are standing there, looking a little better dressed than you.

JUNE: oh, maybe i should change, i feel a little under dressed-   
VRISKA: Nope, we’re going, come on!  


Vriska grabs your hand and leads you out the door, not using physical force but she knows you’re too awkward to really say no. You follow the two down the halls of your apartment building, feeling a bit strange leaving the house in a skirt, since it’s only your third time doing it, but it’s not like you’re going to go out presenting masc when the whole reason for the get together is to celebrate your coming out.

TEREZI: SO HOW H4S YOUR TR4NS1NG B33N GO1NG >:?   
JUNE: oh, um, it’s been fine, i guess? i haven’t really done a lot, kanaya and rose gave me some fashion tips and that’s about it.   
TEREZI: Y3S W3LL YOU SM3LL L1K3 YOU LOOK LOV3LY TOD4Y JUN3  
JUNE: well i really don’t i’m basically just avera-  
VRISKA: You DO look lovely today, and I’m not 8lind so you can’t tell me you don’t!!!!!!!!  
JUNE: well thank you i guess. i really don’t see it but-  
VRISKA: No 8uts! The only 8lind one here is Terezi, you can see yourself just fine and we all know you’re 8eautiful. ::::)  


You don’t really know what to say to that, so you continue your walk to wherever you’re going in silence. It feels really awkward to you, but Terezi flashes you a grin every now and again, so you figure it must just be your nerves. Before long, you arrive at your apparent destination, Cafe Crocker. You feel kind of bad, actually, you’ve been meaning to visit here but you never got around to it. It’s not like you’re that busy either, you haven’t done much of anything for the past couple years on Earth C, you just don’t really go anywhere.

The three of you walk in the door, and a small bell rings to mark your entry. It’s not very busy, surprising for a nice afternoon like today, but you’re certainly not complaining. You see Terezi smile and wave at the woman behind the counter, who you now recognize as Jane. It’s been a while since you’ve seen her, but she recognizes you right away as you walk toward the counter with Vriska and Terezi.

JANE: Hello again, you! The usual for today?   
VRISKA: A8solutely!   
VRISKA: Terezi, why don’t you take June and go sit at our usual spot, I won’t 8e here long.   
TEREZI: SUR3 TH1NG >:]  


Terezi leads you away from the conversation with her usual grin. You look back, and see Jane and Vriska talking, but you can’t quite make out what they’re discussing. Nonetheless, they’re probably just catching up on things, since it seems that they’re pretty good friends. You and Terezi sit down at a table near the front window, and Terezi pulls up a third chair for her girlfriend. Before long, Vriska joins you two, sitting at the round, sunlit table beside you.

VRISKA: So? What do you think a8out this place?  
JUNE: oh, it seems very nice, i feel a little bad that i didn’t visit sooner…  
TEREZI: 3V3RYON3 H4S STUFF GO1NG ON 1TS OK4Y   
VRISKA: Yeah, if we were talking a8out the num8er of times I’ve visited Aradia, you’d think I’m evil! 8ut o8viously I’m not, 8ecause I have shit going on, so it’s fine.   
VRISKA: ::::)  
JUNE: well i guess so. it’s a nice place though, thank you for taking me here. :D   
TEREZI: >:]   


Before the awkward silence has a chance to set in, a man comes toward the group, carrying a tray of drinks.

JUNE: (i didn’t even get to order anything…)

You whisper, though no one responds. The familiar face reaches your table, setting down a cherry-red soda in front of Terezi, a black coffee with some sugar and cream on the side for Vriska, and a tall, what appears to be a milkshake in front of you, layered with blue, pink, and white, the colours of the trans flag. Subtle.

JAKE: Will that be everything for you ladies? :D   
VRISKA: Yes, I think that’s all. ::::)  
JAKE: I see you brought the new gal out for a step around the town!   
JAKE: I reckon you three will have quite the gay time! Enjoy the date!  
VRISKA: >::::|  
VRISKA: So, Jake, how are you? I’m sure Juney here would love to hear a8out what’s 8een up with you.   
JUNE: uh, yeah, how have you been? it sure has been a while.  
JAKE: Well ive been downright dandy my good friend! Me and the mister finally up and tied the knot, and ive been assisting janey here at the cafe for a spell.  
JUNE: oh wow! congratulations, and tell dirk i said hi! :D   
JAKE: Will do, comrade!   


Jake takes his leave, giving you a wave, though it might just have been to show off his ring. A dozen thoughts run through your head about him calling this a date, but surely Jake just got the wrong idea. And Vriska shut him right down so it must have been a misunderstanding. For sure. You end your conversation with yourself and take a sip of your drink. You figure Vriska must have ordered this for you, because of the whole trans thing, but also because it tastes really good. She must have some sort of secret sense for that, or maybe she had Terezi read your mind, or maybe she just remembered that you have a sweet tooth. Vriska takes a sip of her coffee and her face scrunches up, before she adds plenty of sugar and cream. It’s like she refuses to order it any way other than black.

VRISKA: So, June, a toast! To you, 8eing your 8est self!   
TEREZI: TO JUN3  
TEREZI: 1 4LW4YS THOUGHT YOU WOULD B3 A PR3TTY G1RL 4ND LOOK 4T YOU NOW  
VRISKA: To June!  
JUNE: aw, you guys, you didn’t have to do all this! it really is not a big deal i haven’t even done anything yet, i just came out.  
VRISKA: 8ullshit, you can only come out as trans once!   
TEREZI: 4ND 1TS B33N 4 WH1L3 S1NC3 W3V3 B33N ON 4 D4T3 SO W3 M1GHT 4S W3LL 3NJOY 1T   
JUNE: oh, uh, you two are uh, on a date? should i not be here or-  
VRISKA: We’re on a d8. You, me, and Terezi.   
JUNE: ha ha, okay. if you say so, vriska. still, thank you both! :D  


Is it a date??? I guess it can be. Dates don’t necessarily mean it’s romantic. It’s not romantic, you’re sure, because it would be more obvious if it were! It’s just a few friends having a date at the cafe. Terezi has already finished her drink, so you drink yours more quickly and finish it off. Vriska sees what you do, and downs the remaining half of her coffee in an instant. You’re really not in any rush to leave, but that is a very Vriska thing to do.

TEREZI: OK4Y SO WH4T N3XT?   
JUNE: well i thought we could just stay here for a little before we go home?   
JUNE: i’m not really eager to leave you guys, i’m having a great time! :D  
VRISKA: That’s a gr8 idea! We’ll stay here for a while, and then we’ll all go to June’s place! ::::)   
TEREZI: SOUNDS GOOD TO M3 >:]  
TEREZI: 1F TH4TS OK4Y W1TH YOU JUN3   
JUNE: oh uh it’s a little messy i didn’t really expect to have visitors but i think that should be okay probably?   
VRISKA: It’s a plan! We’re off to Eg8ert’s!  


You all get up and walk back to your apartment. You really didn’t expect to have anyone over, so the place is kind of a mess, but it’s just a casual meetup thing, and to be frank, this is Vriska and Terezi we’re talking about. They’re not exactly known for being the most tidy or the most judgemental. They can deal with an unmade bed and some clothes on the floor. After a short, calm walk, the three of you arrive at your messy apartment. As soon as you let everyone in, Terezi practically flies onto the couch, draping herself over the armrest and taking up a solid two thirds of the couch. You decide to sit on the one part of the couch Terezi isn’t occupying after Vriska gestures for you to sit down. Vriska lifts Terezi’s legs and sits down on the couch where they were, before letting Terezi’s legs fall back onto her lap.

VRISKA: So, have anything planned here at your hive? :::;)   
JUNE: well um not really, this was sort of your idea.  
JUNE: we could watch a movie?   
TEREZI: 4R3 TH3Y 4LL N1C C4G3  
JUNE: not all of them! i have ghost busters!   
VRISKA: If the options are Ghost8usters or Nic Cage, we’re going with Nic.   
TEREZI: GHOSTBUST3RS 1S B3TT3R BUT OK4Y SUR3 >:]  
JUNE: okay well that doesn’t narrow it down a lot, i have a lot of movies.  
VRISKA: Have you seen his new one? It’s all a8out him, I’ve 8een dying to see it 8ut I didn’t want to watch it 8efore you did.   
JUNE: ‘the unbearable weight of massive talent’, right? i’ve been wanting to see that but it isn’t on DVD yet.   
TEREZI: WHY 4R3 YOU US1NG DVDS W3 H4V3 N3TFL1X  
JUNE: i just like them. they have a sort of rustic charm that you can’t get with net flix.  
VRISKA: Anyways!!!!!!!! I have the movie, I put it on a DVD 8ecause I know how much of a nerd you are, let’s watch it!  


Vriska gets up off the couch, pushing Terezi around a little, and puts the disc into your old VHS/DVD player hybrid. You refuse to use anything else. It’s like vinyl for music, the older the format, the better it is. You’re pretty sure about that, at least. The TV flicks to life, showing a bootleg DVD start screen. You’d prefer the official one, but beggars can’t be choosers, and Vriska probably went to a lot of effort for this. She presses the play button on the front of the DVD player, since it doesn’t have a remote control, and sits back down where she was before, although a little closer to you than you remember. Not that that’s a bad thing! She probably doesn’t even notice it, you’re just being weird, okay, it’s fine, you’re not even that close. You turn off the lights with your phone, since your antiquated technology principle only applies to media, and turn up the volume on your TV, setting quite the movie-watching atmosphere.

Half an hour into the movie, Vriska decides to pull the blanket you keep on the back of the couch down, and lay it over the three of you, then she leans back and lays her arm around you. The classic movie watching move. You can feel your cheeks blush a bit, which is dumb because this is just a friends thing! She’s probably just teasing you. It’s fine, the lights are so low that she probably can’t see your face, although the dimly lit grin she gives you isn’t convincing.

TEREZI: (VR1SK4 WH3N 4R3 YOU GONN4 S4Y 1T)  
VRISKA: (Come on, how much more o8vious could I make it? I said it was a d8 and everything!)  
TEREZI: (JUST S4Y 1T!)  


You’re pretty sure they’re trying to whisper to each other so that you can’t hear, but they’re not doing a very good job. Still, what’s that about a date? You know that it’s a date between friends, right? It’s just a friendly day to celebrate being trans or whatever. Vriska pauses the movie and looks over at you again.

VRISKA: So, uh, you’re really cute, we should d8. ::::)   
JUNE: wh- but you’re with terezi and-   
VRISKA: I didn’t mean you and me.   
VRISKA: I meant us three.   
JUNE: you- but, uh, you’re lesbians, and i’m like, i’m a girl, but-  
TEREZI: NO BUTS   
TEREZI: YOUR3 4 G1RL 4ND YOU 4LW4YS H4V3 B33N  
TEREZI: WH4T YOU LOOK L1K3 DO3SNT CH4NG3 WHO YOU 4R3  
TEREZI: VR1SK4 4ND 1 H4V3 BOTH B33N TH3R3  
JUNE: you have?   
VRISKA: Oh yeah, you should’ve seen us! We didn’t get to look how we wanted to for sweeps!   
VRISKA: Everyone thought I was a guy for the longest time!   
TEREZI: S4M3 H3R3  
TEREZI: W3V3 4LL B33N TH3R3 JUN3   
TEREZI: BUT YOUR3 4 B34UT1FUL G1RL  
TEREZI: SO W1LL YOU B3 OUR G1RLFR13ND >:]  


You kind of just sit there for a minute in your head, trying to think about what was just said. Vriska AND Terezi want to date you? But you’re… like this. You only just came out as trans a week ago, and you’re like… this. Your face shows a range of emotions, from happiness and surprise to shame, but Vriska and Terezi are just there, smiling, letting you take your time. It’s almost like they’re saying to you, “We know how you feel, and it’s okay”. Without even thinking about it, you start to cry, and you lean over and bury your face into Vriska’s shoulder. She’s always been there for you, but now she’s, she’s here, and you’re here, and it just feels so right.

VRISKA: I love you, June.   
TEREZI: 1 4LSO LOV3 YOU JUN3  


“i love you guys too”, you mumble into Vriska’s shoulder, still crying. You doubt they can understand what you’re saying, but Vriska putting her hand gently on your back reassures you that she can tell. You think you hear a sniffle, but you can’t tell if it’s coming from Vriska, Terezi, or yourself. After a minute or two of hugging, Terezi gets up from laying across the couch and wraps her arms around you and Vriska in one big gay group hug. You’re sure she’s crying too, and Vriska joins before too long, likely remembering the time when she had just realized she was trans. That’s one thing all three of you have in common, and you feel safe crying around people who’ve been through what you’re going through. Their hugs feel like they’re saying “it’s okay, you can get through this”, and you really believe them.

After a bit, you all stop crying, and Vriska gets up to use the bathroom. You decide to lay down on the couch, just for a minute, to stretch out. It shouldn’t be much of a surprise when Terezi decides to lay down on top of you, but you still blush at the casual touch, and you’re pretty sure she can tell. She looks up and grins at you, before laying her head down on your chest, the height difference between you two working out well. Vriska returns from the bathroom, presses play on the DVD player, and sits down on the floor in front of you, cross legged. 

VRISKA: So, how a8out we finish this movie, and then may8e get dinner?   
VRISKA: ::::)  


The movie’s already playing, so Vriska’s decided for you, but her idea is a good one so you can’t really complain.

TEREZI: (JUN3 1 HOP3 1M NOT BOTH3R1NG YOU BY L4Y1NG ON YOU 1 4LW4YS DO TH1S W1TH VR1SK4 4ND YOUR3 MY G1RLFR13ND TOO BUT 1 SHOULD H4V3 4SK3D F1RST)  
JUNE: (it’s fine! this is pretty nice actually, i like being close! :D )  
TEREZI: (OK4Y COOL 1M GL4D)   
VRISKA: What are you two whispering a8out????????  
VRISKA: I think you should just watch the movie!   
TEREZI: 1M BUSY W4TCH1NG YOUR G1RLFR13ND >:]  
VRISKA: Hey! She’s your girlfriend too! >::::(   
TEREZI: H3H3H3H3  


Her laugh is maniacal but warm, and somehow endearing. As she laughs, she puts her hand on Vriska’s head, and starts to play with the ceruleanblood’s hair. While she does this, she takes one of your hands in her free hand, and holds it. You’re half expecting her to do something unexpected like put your hand on Vriska’s head, but no, she just holds your hand and squeezes it gently while watching the movie.

JUNE: this is really nice.   
TEREZI: 1TS JUST HOLD1NG H4NDS   
TEREZI: 1TS NOT TH4T SP3C14L  
JUNE: i meant just having you two here with me!   
VRISKA: W8, you two are holding hands, and I’m not in on it????????  
VRISKA: June, give me your hand.  


Vriska reaches her hand up and behind her, waiting for you to take hold of it. You have no reason to argue, so you put your hand in hers. She closes her grasp, taking care not to scratch you with her short but pointed claws. 

VRISKA: Much 8etter! ::::)  
JUNE: yeah, this is pretty gr8! :D   
TEREZI: >:]  


The three of you continued to watch the movie like this, hand in hand, with Terezi still laying on you, until the movie ends. You just lay there for a couple minutes, almost tempted to fall asleep, if not for the fact that that would make you a terrible host, and that Vriska’s stood up and turned the lights on. 

VRISKA: Alright ladies, guess who’s the smartest and 8est ever?  
TEREZI: 1TS 4LW4YS YOU   
VRISKA: Naturally!  
VRISKA: Anyway I ordered pizza like half an hour ago and it’s gonna 8e here in five minutes. ::::)  
JUNE: oh wow that actually was a good idea! nice going, vriska!  
TEREZI: Y34H FOR ONC3 SH3S R1GHT  
VRISKA: Thank y- what do you mean for once????????  
JUNE: (hehehehehehe)  
TEREZI: (H3H3H3H3H3)  


At seemingly perfect timing, the doorbell rings, and Vriska answers it to grab the pizza. You and Terezi sit up on the couch, and Vriska sits down between you. You turn the TV to Youtube, and put on old reruns of Family Feud while eating pizza. The meal doesn’t take long, all three of you hungry from the emotional time earlier, and before long, you’re all just sitting on the couch watching Jeopardy. Vriska leans over to you, almost like she’s about to kiss you, but suddenly, she stops. 

VRISKA: (Can I kiss you?)  


You burst out laughing. It takes you a solid half minute to calm down.

JUNE: god, vriska. you’re such a dork.  
VRISKA: ::::|  
JUNE: yes, you can kiss me!  
VRISKA: ::::)   


Vriska doesn’t hold back, giving you a nice, surprisingly gentle and soft kiss on the lips. She pulls away and smiles widely, holding your face with a clawed hand. You don’t know what to say, but thankfully for you, Terezi speaks up before there can be any awkward silence, or any silence at all.

TEREZI: NO F41R   
TEREZI: 1 W4NT TO K1SS OUR G1RLFR13ND TOO  
VRISKA: ........What’s stopping you?  
TEREZI: ...  
TEREZI: F41R PO1NT  
TEREZI: JUN3, C4N 1 K1SS YOU?   
JUNE: of course! :D   


Terezi leans toward Vriska, kisses her on the lips, then essentially climbs over her to get to you so she can kiss you too. She, too, does not hold back a bit. Her kiss isn’t quite as soft as Vriska’s, being a little more pushy and a lot stronger, but precious all the same. Her glasses and yours meet softly. Just as quickly as she crawled over Vriska the first time, she withdraws back to her corner of the couch with a grin on her face.

And so you three continue watching Jeopardy, Family Feud, Wheel of Fortune, and funny Youtube videos for a long while, giggling and holding hands and sometimes kissing just a bit. Evening turns to midnight, and you find that the three are you are much closer than you were when you first arrived at your apartment together, both emotionally and physically. Time seems to have passed everyone’s mind, as none of you notice how dark it’s getting until it’s late at night.

VRISKA: Oh, uh, June?  
JUNE: yeah?  
VRISKA: It’s l8. Really l8.  
VRISKA: I should pro8a8ly call a taxi or something, Terezi and I should get going.  
JUNE: oh, wow, yeah it really is dark out side.  
JUNE: maybe you should just stay the night?  
VRISKA: Are you proposing something, Eg8ert???????? :::;)  
JUNE: no! i mean, i don’t think so, that would be going too fast for me i think.  
JUNE: i mean it’s dark out and it’s not like we haven’t been close all afternoon so sleeping in the same bed wouldn’t be that different, right?  
TEREZI: 1F YOUR3 COMFORT4BL3 W1TH 1T  
TEREZI: W3 C4N G3T 4 T4X1 HOM3 1F YOU WOULD PR3F3R  
TEREZI: UP TO YOU  
VRISKA: Of course, we don’t want you to 8e uncomforta8le! The decision is yours.  
JUNE: then stay!  
JUNE: i was the one who offered, sheesh.   
VRISKA: ::::D   
TEREZI: SOUNDS GOOD TO M3 >:]  


You’re the first to get up from the couch. You three are pretty tired by now, and none of you particularly want to stand up or walk anywhere, but you know you have to. Besides, your bed is a much better place to sleep than the couch. Vriska and Terezi stand up after you do, eyes half open but still a slight smile on both of them. You show them to your bedroom, glad you decided to spring for a queen size mattress. Normally, you’d be embarrassed by the clothes on the floor and the unmade sheets, but you know that your girlfriends are too tired to care, not that they’d care much anyways. The three of you all get changed, which mostly involves wearing not much more than a t-shirt and boxers. Again, too tired to be embarrassed, and you three are plenty close anyways. Vriska lays down first, making herself comfortable. You decide to lay down beside her, although everywhere on the bed is beside Vriska now, and she lays her arm around you. Terezi ends up laying on the other side of Vriska, although it’d be more accurate to say she’s half on top of you and the ceruleanblood. It doesn’t take long for all three of you to fall asleep, having had an exhausting day. As you drift to sleep, you can’t help but wonder what the future might hold for you, and for the first time in ages, you aren’t scared of it.


End file.
